


the piano knows something i don't

by orphan_account



Series: voltron weeks [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shatt Week 2016, brazillian-japanese!shiro, trans boy matt, turkish-mexican!matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1; departure/reunion2; nightmares/day dreams3; free day4; good/bad weather5; sun/moon6; scars/bruises7; one-sided pining





	1. departure/reunions

**Author's Note:**

> woo, last minute shatting. i love shatt and it deserves some more content™. i'm here to deliver short drabbles for shatt week. and it says i've posted it on the 26th but it's 9:36 PM where i am so leave me alone

 

_matt is waiting for shiro to come back from a trip to brazil; pre-kerberos_

 

* * *

Matt looked down in his lap, waiting for the familiar _buzz_ from his phone to erupt. Matt knew he shouldn’t be so impatient, but it’s been a week and not having Shiro at his finger tips really worried him. The airport felt stuffy and Matt felt empty.

 

Shiro had gone on a trip to Brazil to visit his family, and while Matt _completely_ understood, it was weird not seeing him for a week. 

 

He got a buzz.

 

Matt scrambled to turn his phone on, and was delighted to see that the message was indeed from Shiro.

 

_i’m here_

 

Matt stood up so quickly it made him wobble, but he managed to steady himself before running _somewhere_ where he could find Shiro. It’s not like he was hard to find, the man was six-foot-four, but for a five-foot-six guy like Matt, it wasn’t easy to spot him through an ocean of people.

 

_matt, get on your tippy-toes,_ Matt read. He fumed. Of course Shiro would find him before Matt would have been able to find Shiro.

 

Matt reluctantly pushed himself onto the tips of his toes, and a pair of hands covered his glasses. Matt gasped, and turned around quickly.

 

Shiro was standing in his tall glory with a suitcase and a few bug bites littered on his face. Matt ran into Shiro, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso and squeezing.

 

“I missed you, you son-of-a-gun,” Matt murmured.

 

Arms wrapped themselves around Matt’s waist and he was _at peace._

 

 


	2. nightmares/day dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightmares/day dreams! i decided to combine the idea into a daymare, because i like to make my children suffer. hope u enjoy.

_they're on a planet that **may** show them illusions but it's fine. until it's not._

 

* * *

 

 

_Go to the planet’s surface!_ Allura had said. _It’ll be easy,_ she said.

 

Shiro was uncertain, but Allura had said the worst that could happen was a few delusions. Maybe some would be more intense than others, but none should do any damage.

 

At least, that’s what Allura _hoped._ Coran quickly rebutted with _sometimes the toxic fumes can show you the memories you hide in the deepest corners of your mind!_ but Allura quickly brushed him off. 

 

Lance, Hunk, and Keith were all conversing loudly and Pidge was quietly twiddling her thumbs. The paladins made their way through the rough terrain and it wasn’t until the smallest of the five let out a whimper.

 

“ _Mom?”_ Pidge whispered, reaching her hand out into the air, where nothing awaited her. Shiro stared at her, stiff in shock until she started to run.

 

“Mom, it’s Katie!” Pidge cried out, scrambling to where the fumes were making her believe her mother was.

 

Shiro had only met Angelina Holt a couple times but one thing he knew for sure was that she cared a lot about her kids. Shiro was about to run to chase after Pidge until someone quickly replaced her.

 

The figure was a few inches taller than Pidge and was wearing a purple suit. Shiro let out a gasp.

 

The figure turned around.

 

“Takashi!” 

 

Shiro stiffened. _It was Matt._ Only Matt called him Takashi (sometimes), and it was still pretty rare to hear his first name being announced _ever._ Shiro’s eyes glazed over seeing the limp in Matt’s walk.

 

“Matt?” Shiro mumbled, trying to remain conscious. This was all making him woozy. “Is it you? Where can I find you—”

 

Shiro shook his head. As much as it pained him, he knew it wasn’t real. But no matter what he did, Matt was still there, taking the place of the green paladin. Shiro felt hot tears falling down his face until a hand was on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Shiro, it’s okay,” Hunk whispered, shaking Shiro softly. Shiro blinked a few times before falling to his knees and trying to remember the face he had left behind.


	3. free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm procrastinatin' like hell rn

 

_intros_

 

* * *

 

 

It’s like a distant memory. Shiro remembers the day as if it were a century ago, but he knows it was only around ten years ago. He gazes fondly at the photo Pidge left on her desk as she slept, his eyes trailing her older brother.

 

 

 

“Shirogane, you’re with Garcia and Holt,” Iverson said carelessly, turning to the next trio of pilot/engineer/communication’s officer. Takashi turned stiffly towards his new partners. One of them was a girl with dark brown hair and even darker eyes, and the other was a lanky kid with lighter brown hair and almost-honey colored eyes.

 

“Hi, I’m Takashi,” a fifteen year old Takashi Shirogone introduced politely. The girl nodded. 

 

“Name’s Lucia,” she yawned, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Both turned to the other one. He gave a _huge_ smile. 

 

“Matthew Holt, at your service,” he said cheerfully, bowing down and staring at both Takashi and Lucia with a large grin on his face. Takashi blinked.

 

“But no one except my _mom_ calls me Matthew. Call me Matt,” Matt straightened his back. “I’m a Comm’s Specialist! I would have to guess you’re the engineer,” he pointed at Lucia, who nodded and pulled out a breakfast burrito. “and you’re the pilot!” Matt jumped in the air, poking Takashi’s shoulder.

 

Takashi smiled at Matt’s excitement. “Yeah, I’m a fighter pilot,” he said quietly, stuffing his own hands in his pockets. Matt’s smile grew even larger (if that was even possible) and he gripped Takashi’s left bicep. He began to jump around excitedly again, moving his glasses up and down his nose.

 

Takashi gulped. _Oh no, he’s cute..._


End file.
